Rage
by Fanficus Noobicus
Summary: Anger is a powerful emotion. Those with bad tempers have a hard time controlling it and can be possessed by it. Haunted by it. But Marco Diaz had never had a bad temper, right? Wrong. Believe it or not, Marco has a dark secret in his past and Star is completely oblivious.
1. Prolouge

**Author's note: Hey guuuuuys! I'm here with my third fic. But guess what? IT'S ALSO MY FIRST MULTI-CHAPTER STORY! But this will probably be a more suspenseful story than my others.**

 **Also, the first chapter is going to be a prologue to keep the drama going (but it won't be that long). Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

"How is he, Doctor?," Mrs. Diaz worriedly asked. "Is he giving any trouble?"

"No, Ma'am. There doesn't seem to be a serious problem besides his emotions," The doctor stated.

"Emotions? What do you mean by that?" Mr. Diaz asked confused.

"What I mean is that your son seems to be seriously depressed. It may be guilt because of what he did."

"Oh, Honey! I just don't know what to do anymore!" Mrs. Diaz wailed.

"Don't worry, Sweetie," Mr. Diaz replied in attempt to cheer up his wife. "We'll find a way to help Marco."

"Well, if you want to help your son, I don't think being in here will help him any. I recommend an professional therapist."

"Oh.. I don't know. When he was ten, we used to bring him to a therapist after that incident… he didn't like it very much. I don't know if it would be a good idea." Mrs. Diaz stated.

"It was just a suggestion. My point is that staying in a medical hospital won't do much to help his problem. I think you should take him home for now. He's down the hall."

When Mr. and Mrs. Diaz arrived at Marco's room, they used the key the doctor had given them to unlock the door.

"Marco, honey?" Mrs. Diaz called through the doorway. "The doctor said you can come home now."

Marco was sitting in the corner of the room, with his head low. The doctor was right. He was depressed.

He stood up and turned around. He was too depressed to say hi to his mother. With his head still low, he exited the room.

"Cheer up Marco," his father said. "Let's get that fabric off of you and go say hi to Star."

 **Author's note: Like I said, short. But that's only because it's a prolouge. So be on the lookout for the main beginning of the story (chapter 2) and thanks for reading. Noobicus out.** ✌


	2. Before

**Hey there my fic lovin' friends. Sorry if I took too long. But now it's time to begin the main part of the story. Hope you enjoy! And try not to stress over the prolouge. I know it's confusing now but you'll understand everything later.**

 **Chapter 2: Before**

Anger. An emotion like no other. Powerful. Corrupt. Possessive. It can change a person. It can make one go insane. It can destroy a tempered person's entire life.

But Marco Diaz was never tempered. He never got lost in his anger and made bad choices. He would never hurt anyone, right?

Wrong.

Until Marco was ten, he had a very bad temper. He had an annoying friend named Harry Johnson at this time, who had always got on his nerves over the years.

But then came the day of the argument, the beating, the blame, the guilt, and the possession. Harry was hurt so bad he had to go to the hospital. They never spoke to each other again.

Marco had always had a temper, but his rage had never gone so far before. It almost wasn't like him.

Marco had therapy every two weeks for the next two years. He was also put on medicine to calm him down.

Marco hated every second of it. The questions the therapist asked made him feel like he was a bad person. The medicine tasted worse than sweaty gym socks covered in expired mayo. But worst of all, he felt like his parents didn't like him the way he was and that they were trying to change him. He thought they didn't like the real him.

Eventually, he calmed down, and his temper was gone… or seemed to be.

(Time skip)

One day, when Marco was 12, he was going to his locker to get his things for 4th period, he had found a letter. It was in a pink envelope. Marco turned it over only to find a name.

Jackie.

Marco had suddenly got really excited and quickly tore open the letter. It said:

Dear Marco,

There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while. I think… I think I'm in love with you. So I thought maybe we could have lunch this Friday if you wanted. But it's ok if you don't.

XOXO

Jackie

Marco was overwhelmed with joy. He was about to scream like a girl, but that would be embarrassing. So he decided to tell a good friend of his.

"FERG!" Marco yelled as he ran towards his best friend. "You'll never believe what just happened!"

"Oh, h-hey M-Marco" Ferguson said while giggling. "W-What's up?"

"I got a love letter! From JACKIE!" Marco shouted excitedly as he held up the pink envelope.

"Oh, r-really?" Ferguson said with even more held back giggling. "Th-That's great."

Marco was too excited to question Ferguson's giggles, so he went to find Jackie.

Minutes later, he found her, but not what he expected. She was talking to a boy. It was obviously a romantic relationship.

Marco was heartbroken. He couldn't believe what he saw. He realized that someone must have pranked him. But he knew that it wasn't Jackie. No, she wouldn't do something like that. It had to be someone more…

Suddenly, Marco could hear giggling. He turned around to see Ferguson at the end of the hall.

"FERGUSON!" Marco yelled as he walked up to his friend "Why the heck would you do that? I could have EMBARRASSED myself!"

"Uh, Calm down dude. I think you're overreacting."

"I'll show YOU overreacting!" He yelled as he held his fist up.

Ferguson held his hands in front of his face as he attempted to calm his friend down. "Woah, Marco! Chill out! It was just a joke!"

Marco stopped. He started to calm down. "Yeah, you're right. It was just a joke. Sorry."

"Uh… It's alright man. Let's get to class."

(Time skip)

One day, when Marco was about 15, He and Star were walking home from school. It was quiet for a few minutes, until Star decided to break the silence.

"So…" She began. "How's you and Jackie going?"

"Uhh.. I guess so. Everything was the usual today," he answered while scratching his head.

"The usual? Sure, Marco. Sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marco asked confused.

"Like you don't know," Star said with a smile. "I saw when you were helping her with her books."

"Star, I'm not in the mood. Please don't start this."

Giggling, she continued. "But aren't you two gonna get married…"

Marco sighed

"And have kids…"

"Star, stop."

"And you're gonna name one after their Auntie Star…"

"Seriously, stop."

"And then you're gonna have a honeymoon…"

"You're pushing it."

"And then your kids are gonna go to school…"

"I'm warning you!"

"And they're gonna go to prom…"

"STAR! CUT IT OUT!

Before Marco could do anything stupid, he redirected his hand to a telephone pole.

After Marco caught his breath, he felt kind of bad. "Star, I'm sorry. I haven't had the best day. I was just cranky."

"It's ok, Marco. I didn't mean to make you angry. I was teasing."

"I know. Let's go home. It's been a long day."

(Time skip)

While Jeremy was almost 11 years old at this point, he still liked to tease 16 year old Marco.

One day in karate class, Marco was trying to karate chop two planks at a time.

"Hi-yah!" Marco screamed as he chopped at the wood. But failed.

"Ow!" He yelled as he held his hand. "Darn it! Every time!"

"What's wrong, Diaz?" A familiar voice said "Can't break a few tiny planks?"

"Like you could do any better, Jeremy." Marco growled.

"I can, but why should I? I don't have a _girlfriend_ to impress." Jeremy said with a smug face.

"Star is not my girlfriend," Marco stated angrily. "She's my roommate."

"Aww, what's wrong? Embarrassed by your girlfriend?"

"Stop it, twerp! I'm not in the mood!"

"Well if you're gonna cry about it, then go run home to your little girlfriend!"

"I SAID IM NOT IN THE MOOD!" Screeched Marco as he grabbed the boy by his shirt.

"Aah!" Jeremy yelled as Marco held him up.

Suddenly, Marco realized what he was doing. He couldn't hurt the boy. This wasn't him. Not anymore.

Marco let go of his shirt and dropped him to the ground.

"You're crazy. You need help," Jeremy said as he scurried out the door.

 **Wow, it looks like Marco has an unsettling past… What's gonna happen? Will he control his anger? What will Star say? What will his parents do? Will I take forever to write the next chapter again? We'll have to wait and see!**


	3. Out of Time

**Hey guys! Here with the next chapter of this adventure. And don't worry if you're still confused about what's going on, don't worry because you'll get everything soon enough! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: Out of Time**

It was just an ordinary day for 17 year old Marco as he was walking to school with Star one morning.

Star noticed a smile on Marco's face.

"What are you so happy about?" Star asked.

"Well, I've been thinking about it all night, and I've finally worked up the courage to ask Jackie out on a date."

"Oh, Marco that's great! I'm so happy for you! Where are you asking her out to?" Star questioned excitedly.

"Well, I thought we could get some food, then go see a movie."

"Great! You better not chicken out again."

"Don't worry, I won't. Not this time."

As they got into school, Marco began to look for Jackie. But all he found was that everyone seemed to have sad faces.

He and Star eventually found Ferguson and Alfonzo, who also looked mournful.

"Hey guys? Have you seen Jackie? And why does everyone look so depressed?"

Alfonzo hung his head low, along with Ferguson. Fergusun eventually spoke.

"Jackie's leaving, Marco."

Marco froze. He couldn't believe his ears. He felt like his heart was shattered into a million pieces.

"What? What do you mean?" He asked worriedly.

Alfonzo finally spoke. "It's something to do with her dad loosing his job. They can't afford their house note anymore, so they're moving back to Jackie's home town."

"I… I was gonna tell her…"

Star spotted a tear forming on Marco's right eye. Star hated to see her friend so depressed.

With a sad, broken voice, she said "Oh, Marco.. Please don't cry. I-"

"Did she leave yet?" Marco asked with a jump.

"Well, she was here with the moving truck saying goodbye like 5 minutes ago," Ferguson replied.

Dropping his books, Marco ran towards the parking lot at the speed of lightning.

"Marco!" Star yelled, running after him, followed by Ferguson and Alfonzo.

The sky darkened with grey clouds. Marco saw the moving truck beginning to move.

"Jackie! Wait!" Marco yelled, running after the truck, followed by a strike of lightning.

Star and the others eventually caught up, doing the same. The four of them yelled her name and waved their arms in a desperate attempt to get their friend's attention, but it was no use.

The moving truck disappeared in the blur of the down coming rain.

"I… I can't believe she's gone…"

"I know you're sad Marco, so I thought of something to cheer you up!" Star said cheerfully as she was walking him down the road.

"Well are you going to tell me what it is or do I just have to keep this blindfold on for another hour?" Marco sarcastically questioned, feeling around for where he was.

"Do you even know where we're going?"

"Umm… Yeah, yeah.. Look! There it is!"

As Star walked Marco toward their destination, Star slowly untied the blindfold.

"The dojo?" Marco asked, looking at the building.

"Yeah!" Star answered joyfully, "Since you just love karate so much, I thought training would cheer you up! Maybe break a few boards or something."

"Well, I guess I have nothing else better to do."

Inside, Marco changed into his karate outfit. He put two planks on two red bricks.

"HI-YAH!"

Nothing. Nothing but a swollen hand.

"Oh come on!" Marco yelled, " Again?"

"What's wrong, Mark? Got a swollen hand again?"

 **AN: Oh no, please don't tell me. PLEASE don't tell me it's him.. Not him! Wait a minute, what am I talking about? I already know what's going to happen! LOL.**

 **The next chapter will come soon, hopefully sooner than this one. Noobicus out.** ✌


	4. Elsewhere

**AN: I know, I've been really lazy and not writing the next chapter, blah blah blah. Sorry, I just started 7th grade and all that. You know how it is. So I have some stuff to talk about.**

 **A few weeks ago was my birth day. Yaaaaaaaay I'm 13 now! :D**

 **Gosh darn it! Marco already asked Jackie out! Oh well, just ignore it.**

 **WARNING THIS PARAGRAPH HAS SPOILERS FOR "BON BON THE BIRTHDAY CLOWN." OMG! Dude, besides the fact that Star has an OBVIOUS crush on Marco, that episode was AWESOME! The sudden change of events, the foreshadows, the cliff hangers! And I never thought Starco would ever HAPPEN! I CANT WAIT FOR SEASON 3! But poor Glossaryck has to work for Ludo now. In loving memory of Bon Bon… again.**

 **I didn't say "Noobicus out" at the end of chapter 2 wah!**

 **Fergeson wasn't in season 2 at all!**

 **Ok read now.**

 **Chapter 4: Elsewhere**

"What's wrong, Mark? Got a swollen hand again?"

Marco forgot all about his hand. He turned around to face the nuisance he expected to be standing right behind him.

Jeremy. If it was anyone to make matters worse that day, it was Jeremy. Marco was so filled with anger and annoyance that he just wanted to grab the pest by it's neck and snap it's head off.

Star was watching Marco the entire time with a worried look on her face.

"Marco," Star whispered to him, "Don't let him get to you."

Marco turned to Jeremy. "Look, kid. You don't want to get on my nerves today," he said calmly, trying to control his red hot boiling blood.

"Oooooh, does this have something to do with your girlfriend who left town today?"

"Marco," Star said again, "Let's just leave. This seems like a bad time."

"That's none of your business, you brat!" Marco yelled at his nemesis. The fury within him was growing rapidly.

"Well, at least you have a backup girl," Jeremy said slyly as he pointed toward Star.

Now, Star said nothing, obviously feeling awkward. Marco's face was getting more red and his temperature rose. Jeremy antagonizing Marco would have been a problem on its own. But toying with his social life was the one thing to set Marco off. Not to mention, Jeremy was even being rude to one of Marco's closest friends.

Marco's face was beet red. His veins could easily be spotted. If someone were to put their hand on his forehead, it would burn to a crisp.

"SAY ONE MORE WORD."

Jeremy gave him a sly look.

" _GIRLFRIEND!_ "

In the blink of an eye, Marco was on the other side of the room, ready to attack.

"Marco!" Star yelled with worry.

The prey jumped out of the way, dodging Marco. Marco had one goal, and was determined to fulfill it.

Jeremy ran up the bleachers, in attempt to escape. Marco lunged at him, but tripped.

"Haha! Slowpoke!" The pest yelled from the top of the bleachers. Marco, even more infuriated, continued his chase.

"Rainbow rope blast!" Star yelled while holding up her wand. Rainbow colored ropes came flying out of the wand in attempt to catch Marco. He was too fast.

Just when Jeremy was about to escape out the door, Marco jumped foreword and grabbed him by the leg. He then picked the kid up, now holding him upside down.

"Marco! Stop!" Star screamed while trying to grab Jeremy from him. Marco did not hear a single word she said, and did not realize a single action of hers. He was too distracted.

 ** _"YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPPED WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE._** "

KAPOW!

For a split second, Marco was somewhere else. Although it was for such ashort amount of time, Marco felt like it went by very slowly.

He could barely see what was around him. His vision was blurry. All he could see was a white void, though not exactly a void. It almost felt like another world.

But there was something else. In the blur he could see a strange silhouette. He could also hear a faint whisper.

" _It's t-_ "

Marco returned to reality. He took a moment to realize his surroundings.

He was still in the dojo. He was still in his karate outfit. But then he looked at Star. She looked mortified. Her mouth was covered by her hand.

Then he looked down. At his feet was Jeremy, laying there, barely moving. He had a black eye.

"What... happened...?"

Star put her hand down and looked at him. The first few seconds of her stare tore at his heart.

"What have I done? I can't believe this! I…"

Tears ran down his cheek.

"I'm a horrible person."

"Marco," Star finally said, " that's not true. You just…" Star barely knew what to say; she had never seen her friend act like this before. It wasn't the Marco that she knew.

It was the truth.

Suddenly, Marco saw Jeremy's parents arriving. He felt a sudden panic.

"I gotta get out of here!" Marco said in a terrified voice as he dashed out of the door.

"Marco! Wait!" Star yelled, following him.

Marco ran down the sidewalk as fast as he could, dodging people, pigeons, and dogs. Star was not far behind. As fast as she was sprinting, she did not run out of energy. She cared too much about her friend.

Marco fought back tears and fears (hey that rhymes!) while boosting up and down the city. He was afraid of what would happen in the future.

The chase continued for several minutes. The fear and worry rose inside of both Marco and Star. Just when Marco couldn't get any more worried, he stopped in his footsteps to see an ambulance go by. Through a window in the truck's rear door, Marco saw Jeremy's mother and father.

Marco then spotted several cop cars with their sirens on, all heading his way.

"Crap."

 **Author note: What he said. This looks bad! But now you'll have to wait for me to write the next chapter so haha.**

 **Also, does anyone do fan art? I thought that I could use it to post on google, so whoever is looking at SvtFoE fan art on google (like me) would see it and be like, "hey this looks like a good story! Let's check it out!" Then they'd read it. In fact, that's how I found out about the fanfic "visions" which was pretty good (shoutout to whoever wrote that fic). You should check it out it's good. Ok back to fan art. If you want to make one for me to use, know these guidelines:**

 **•the picture must have something to do with the story**

 **•it must have the name of the story on it**

 **•it must have the website ( ) on it so people will know where to find it**

 **•NO STARCO! This is not a starco story (I'm so sorry).**

 **When you're done with your work, screenshot it and email it to riddleboi54 . I will post it on google and use it as the story's picture. Take your time, make it nice and neat. Noobicus out. ✌**


	5. Panic

**Author note: Hope you had a good Christmas/new year! I'm here with chapter 5 so yeah. Oh, and remember when I said that Ferguson wasn't in season 2 at all? Well I actually saw him for a split second in the episode "Girls Day Out." But that doesn't count! Ferguson is one of my favorite characters so he better come back. :( ok let's get this chapter started.**

 **Chapter 5: Panic**

Marco was in a trance. A terrified one. He was so scared, his brain was frozen solid, and wasn't able to tell any part of his body to do anything. He couldn't run. He couldn't jump. He couldn't scream. He could barely breathe. He couldn't even bring himself to move his hands a couple of inches.

This gave time for Star to catch up. When she did, she was breathing heavily from the running. She was about to say something to Marco, but then she laid her eyes on the cop cars and the glowing LED lights.

Marco came back to reality. He began to panic.

"I'm dead! I'm so dead!"

Marco took a left down another road, dashing faster than he ever has gone in his life.

"Marco wait!" Star shouted after him. But it was no use.

Star suddenly noticed one of the police cars stop on the side of the road. They must have assumed she had something to do with Marco. One of the police officers stepped out of the car.

"Ma'am, we need to ask you a few questions."

….

Marco approached his house. He was out of breath.

He was pouring with sweat. When he got into the house, he took his hoodie off and placed it on the table. It was 6:30, and his parents were watching their program, so they didn't notice him come in. He barely acknowledged them, anyway. He was still loosing his mind.

He ran up the stairs and into his room. He went straight to his closet and locked himself inside (he has a closet with a lock). Now he holds himself in a ball, quivering with fear.

Suddenly, he heard the familiar sound of sirens. They get louder and louder until they stop. Marco assumed the cops were at his house. Tears were now pouring down his face.

Then he heard the doorbell, footsteps, and the front door creek open. Then he heard voices. He put his ear to the floor to hear them better.

"Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What is it, Officer? And have you seen our son, Marco? He's been gone for a while."

"That's what we're here to discuss, Ma'am. We've received a call from Mr. and Mrs. Birnbaum. They said they found their son, Jeremy, injured at the local karate dojo. They also described a boy by the name of Marco Diaz, with brown hair, a mole on his cheek, and a red hooded sweatshirt, at the scene around the same time. Does this description match anyone in your family?"

Marco sat up. He was no longer afraid, or panicking. He knew that the right thing to do was to turn himself in.

He stood up. He knew what he must do.

He left his room and went down the stairs.

"It was me."

 **The End.**

 **Lol just kidding.**

He saw everyone looking his way. His mother holding on to his father's hand. Two police officers at the door. Even Star, who must have ridden with the police officers, was standing by the door, looking his way.

"I did it."

He began to tear up.

"I, Marco Diaz, am the one who injured Jeremy. I know that I have done wrong, and I accept any punishment in which I must receive."

He turned to Star. "But I ask that you don't punish my friend in any way, for she is innocent, and I am guilty."

Without another word, he walked toward Star and hugged her. Star could feel small teardrops on her hair. Without resisting in any way, she returned the hug.

After a few seconds, the hug ended, and Marco faced the police, ready for them to do whatever they had to.

"Well," the first officer started, "fortunately for you, young man, you're still a minor, and the law states that it is the victim's choice of wether you should be punished or not. Jeremy has left a message of his choice."

The police officer took out a tape recorder. When he pressed play, it was Jeremy himself speaking.

" _It wasn't Marco's fault. If anything, it was mine. I pushed him over the edge. I was ticking him off on purpose. I have been ever since I met him. I want him to know that I'm sorry. I do not need an apology from him; I'm sure he is sorry anyway. I was a jerk. I always have been. But today, I learned something: just because I have more money than everyone else, doesn't mean I'm better than everyone else. Heh, I guess I deserved that beating. Thank you, Marco, for changing my point of view._ "

Tears were coming from Marco's eyes. He was happy Jeremy had changed, but he still felt so much guilt.

"Thank you for your time." The officer said as he and the other cops got back in their car and left.

With his head hanging low, Marco went up the stairs, leaving behind his red hoodie.

 **Authors note: Poor Marco. He's so sad. :'( Oh, and at the end of the last chapter, part of my email was censored for some reason? So I'm gonna try to get it to where it doesn't censor it this time. It's riddleboi, 54, , gmail, .com. And if you see a bunch of commas and spaces, it didn't work. Noobicus out.** ✌


	6. Depression

**Author's note: Hey guys. I know it's been a thousand years, but I decided to stop being so lazy and finish what I started. I feel kind of sad though because I probably lost all of my followers. But that's okay, because all I want is to finish this story. So I will. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 6: Depression**

After the incident with Jeremy, guilt and depression had consumed Marco. He just couldn't forgive himself. He hit a child, a twelve year old _child_.

His old self was coming back.

The one thing he hoped and prayed for to never happen was happening. His temper that was buried and forgotten about a long time ago was returning from its grave. As much as he wanted to deny it, he knew he couldn't. But what if Star were to find out? She would never trust him again, Marco thought. She would want to be as far away from him as possible. She would be afraid of him.

Marco didn't want that. He didn't want to ruin their friendship. So he decided that, as much of a pain as it was to bottle up emotions, he would keep this a secret from her for the sake of their friendship.

Besides any of that, he was still depressed because of what he did to Jeremy. But the strange thing was, was it really like him to do something like that? Besides the incident with Harry, his rage had never gotten so out of hand before. It was weird. But not weird enough to get Marco speculating over it much. He was too depressed to worry about that.

In fact, he was too depressed for almost anything. He wouldn't pay attention in class, he wouldn't spend time with his friends, he wouldn't do anything entertaining, and he would barely talk. He spent his free time in his room, on his bed, laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about what he did to Jeremy, letting the guilt take him over without fighting back.

He also had not worn his hoodie since the incident. His hoodie had always made him feel warm and happy, which was why he wore it all the time. But he didn't want to feel happy, so instead he wore a black shirt and black pants, along with black socks. He didn't want any bright colors on his body.

He avoided contact with people at school, in public, and at home since the incident. He was too sad to be near anyone. He just wanted to be left alone.

….

One day at school during lunch, Marco was sitting at the old dusty table in the dark corner of the cafeteria, barely picking at his lunch. It was the most abandoned area in the building. Nobody ever sits there. He knew he could be alone there, so that's where he sat everyday.

Ferguson, who just got out of the lunch line with his food, noticed Marco and started towards him.

Marco, usually happy to see his friend, would want to have lunch with him. But of course, Marco wasn't in the mood now.

"Hey, man," Ferguson said as he sat down at Marco's table, "I've been looking all over for you. Me and Alfonzo haven't seen you in like a thousand years. What's up?"

Marco, annoyed at being companied when he wanted to be alone, ignored Ferguson.

"Dude? Is everything okay? You seem kinda down. And where's your hoodie?"

"Didn't feel like wearing it," Marco grumbled.

"Hey, guys!" Alfonzo yelled as he walked up to the table, "Why are we sitting in the dark?"

"Do you guys mind leaving?" Marco said in an annoyed tone.

"What's wrong, Marco? You seem a little on edge. Also, why aren't you wearing your red hoodie?"

"Why do you guys have such a problem with me not wearing my hoodie for a change? Is it such a crime to have a change in clothes for once?" Marco asked, angrily raising his voice.

"Marco…" Ferguson started, "is this about Jeremy?"

Marco's eyes widened. _How did they even know about that?_ he wondered.

"Just leave already!" Marco shouted. Without another word, Ferguson left the table, sadly looking back, followed by Alfonzo doing the same.

Marco looked down at his plate. He quickly pushed it away and put his head down on the table.

….

 _RIINNNGG!_

Another depressing school day dragged by, but at least it was Friday. Marco grabbed his book sack and left school without a goodbye. He had a few things to do for homework, but didn't bother to get his books from his locker. It was pointless to even try to get it done.

Usually, after the bell rings, Marco would wait for Star at the school entrance before starting for home, with her being his best friend and all. Lately, however, that wasn't the case. He walked out of school without hesitation or even the smallest thought of how abandoned Star would feel. No matter how hard he tried (if he was even trying anymore), he couldn't shake the thought of the incident with Jeremy.

Marco, of course, didn't want to take the bus, so he would just walk home. A little exercise never hurt anyone, anyway, he thought.

About ten or fifteen minutes later, Marco arrived at his house. He didn't want to see his parents or Star for the slightest second, so he snuck in through the back. Once inside the house, he dropped his book sack by the dining table and made his way up the stairs. He got to his room and lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Marco thought about how his life used to be, before the incident, before the depression, and before his whole life seemed to be falling apart. He thought about how he used to be the happy, generous yet insecure kid of Echo Creek. He thought about all the good times he spent with his friends at school. He thought about how he used to have adventures in other dimensions with Star, fighting monsters or partying at the bounce lounge. Where did it all go?

Suddenly, he heard his mother's cheery voice from the bottom of the stairs.

"Marco! It's time for game night!"

Of course, how could he forget. Every Friday at the Diaz residence, they host a family game night. And of course, Marco did not feel like participating. He hadn't since the incident.

"Marco?" Mrs. Diaz repeated.

Marco got up and made a crack in the door. "I think I'll pass tonight," He yelled.

"Again? You haven't had game night with us in weeks!"

"I just don't feel like it."

"Come on, Marco. You're missing out on all the fun."

Marco walked out of his room to the top of the stairs. "No, Mom."

Mrs. Diaz paused before saying,"This isn't about that incident again, isn't it?"

Marco paused. Great, her too?

He sighed. "Just leave me alone."

"Marco –"

But before she could finish, Marco stormed back into his room, laid his face in his pillow, and softly cried into it.

….

"Okay, class," Mrs. Winship started after writing an equation on the chalk board, "Who can solve this equation?"

It was another boring, slow day at school for Marco. Math class. Marco used to not have a problem with it at all. It was so easy for a straight-A student like him, he enjoyed it. But now, heck no. He hated it. He was still good at it, but he hated it. Throughout most of math, he slept lightly. He adjusted his sleeping to where he was slightly in contact with the world and he could hear what Mrs. Winship was saying, so if she called on him to answer a problem or something, he could just answer and go back to sleep.

Today, however, was different. He made no effort to listen to class. He was in a deep sleep, and could care less if the teacher called on him.

"How about you, Marco?"

Marco's eyes shot open, but only for a few seconds before he closed them again, not caring.

"Marco?"

Still no answer.

"Marco!"

"Polo," Marco answered.

A few giggles came from some of the class.

"Marco Diaz, are you sleeping in _my_ class?"

Sighing, Marco sat up. "Yeah."

"Well, I better not catch you doing it again, boy. Come solve this problem."

"I don't know how," Marco lied.

"Well try to anyway."

By now, all the other students in the classroom (including Star) had their eyes on him. Sighing, he got up and walked to the board. He picked up a piece of chalk and wrote the number "3" on the board and circled it.

"Not even close," Mrs. Winship snapped, "You didn't even try! If you don't try to solve that problem _right_ _now_ , you can finish your nap in the principal's office."

A big " _ooooooooooohh_ " came from the majority of the class.

"Whatever," Marco mumbled. _May as well try to solve the problem for princess Winship._ he thought to himself.

Marco looked at the problem. He didn't really know much about this particular lesson, but tried his best to solve the equation. After working it out on the board, he got an answer. He wrote "36" on the chalk board.

"I'm glad that you tried, but that is wrong."

"Oh come on!" Marco shouted, "I actually tried that time!"

"Well, maybe if you weren't asleep during class, you would know how to find the answer!"

"Why should I have to listen to a bitch like you!?"

"Principal's office! _NOW!_ "

 **Author's note: I apologize for using a curse word. I couldn't think of a better way for Marco to cross the line. Also, you may be wondering why Mrs. Skullnick isn't the teacher in this story. Well, in case you forgot, Marco and Star are seventeen, therefore in a different grade with different teachers. So I used a random last name generator online and got Mrs. Winship.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Noobicus out.** ✌️


End file.
